Home Again
by shortie990
Summary: A response to last night's episode. Just a little one shot of fluffiness! GSR Enjoy


Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

So this is basically a response to the new season. Just a little fluffiness! Enjoy

* * *

Home Again…

Sara could feel her eyes growing heavy as she pulled the new candy apple red Hybrid into the driveway and turned off the engine. It had been a long day, she thought to herself as a slight smile appeared on her lips as she looked down at her bandaged hand. Closing her brown eyes for a brief second, she let out a deep sigh. She was exhausted.

It had taken all of her strength to pull herself from the bench in the locker room after Catherine had left, telling her to go home; that she had done enough for the day. But she had eventually managed to rise to her feet and shut her locker door and make the long journey down the hallway of the lab to the parking lot; where her brand new baby waited. She had purchased the Hybrid just a few weeks ago when her 2000 Buick had completely died on her and the auto mechanic had told her it was time for a new car, that the Buick had seen it last days. Sara was upset to hear this, she had that car since she had first come to Las Vegas; many moons ago when Grissom had called her in as a favour. Sara, who wasn't really into material things, could not have helped herself when she had seen this brand new car in the car lot of the dealership. She had to have it, despite the high price tag on it. Over the years of working double and triple shifts and over time at the lab, she had made a comfortable savings for herself.

Slowly reaching out and taking the keys from the exhaust, Sara unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her bag, which was resting on the passenger seat. Opening the door , she swung her long legs over, plating her feet firmly on the ash volt of the drive way before standing up and shutting the door. After locking the car, Sara made her way up to the front of the house. A brisk breeze brushing against her bare forearms causing a range of goose bumps to form. Even know it was summer outside, it was still could be cold at nights. The sun had just set, causing a blue inking darkness to form over head. Sara who had been up for the past 24 hours, since the night before had been told to go home for the night and not return until tomorrow evening to the lab. Catherine's orders.

"This is so weird," thought Sara to herself as she mounted the steps of the front porch; she was usually leaving at this time, not returning home. She couldn't remember the last time when she had been able to sleep at the dead of night instead of being wide awake. A grin appeared on her face just then as a memory filled her mind, a deep blush flushing her cheeks. She could remember….

Approaching the door, she placed the key into the lock and turned it. Pushing open the door, she stepped into the darken hallway. Her eyes falling onto the thin line of light casted on the floor that was coming from the ajar bedroom door. Closing the front door behind her, Sara quickly but quietly kicked off her shoes and hung her purse on to the hat rack that was positioned against the wall. Her heart rate seemed to pick up a little as she began to walk down the hallway, exiting the foyer of the house.

"Gil," whispered Sara as she pushed opened the bedroom door and stuck her head inside.

Grissom who was in bed, reading looked up from his book and appeared over the rims of his glasses towards the door. "Your home!" he observed, a little surprised by this. Sara who had called him early telling him that she probably wouldn't be home that night due to the importance of the case that they had been working on.

"Yeah, the boss let me go," she whispered back as she gently closed the door behind her and walked across the room towards the bed. Her eyes never leaving his face. Hank the dog was fast asleep at the edge of the bed, his chin resting on his front paws.

"So, whatcha reading?" asked Sara towards her husband as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, revealing the dark plum bra she had on underneath.

"You know what I'm reading, " replied Grissom softly, gesturing to the cover of the book. His blue eyes held Sara's for a second before they fell onto the flatness of her stomach.

"I know, but I like to hear you say it," purred Sara as she slid out of her jeans and unhooked her bra, leaving the clothes discarded on the floor. She winked at Grissom as she walked around the bed , towards the dresser, where she pulled out a large faded soft grey t-shirt.

Grissom rolled his eyes at his wife as he reached over to the nighttable for his book mark; which was a picture of some sort. Marking his page in the book, he placed it on the end table, along with his glasses. He then turned his head to the spot beside him where Sara had just lay down on, sliding under the sheets.

She met his eyes and smiled at him as she curled herself up to him; her chin resting against the soft cottin that covered his chest. Grissom wrapped his arm around her thin frame, pulling her even closer as his other free hand slid underneath the covers and pulled up her shirt an inch or so. He then rested his right hand on her stomach, just above the waistband of her panties.

They stayed like this for a moment or two, looking into each other's eyes the only sound was their breathing.

"You still haven't told me what you are reading," teased Sara, breaking the silence, a grin appearing on her beautiful face.

"What To Expect When Expecting," murmured Grissom at his wife, his blue eyes shining with devotion as he spoke. They had just found out a couple of weeks ago that Sara was pregnant. The news had come as a surprise; neither had really talked about having children. But after the shock had worn off, they couldn't image it any other way. Both had secretly wanted this child. Catherine was the only that they had told so far, since she was the boss. The blonde had given Grissom her promise that she would make sure that Sara did not work too hard and stayed away from any chemicals that could harm the unborn fetus.

Sara reached out and rested her hand onto of his where it lay against her stomach and leaned in and captured his lips with hers. It was good to have him home again, she thought to herself.

A frown then appeared on Grissom's face at the touch of his wife's hand. Lifting up the sheets, he looked down at it. "Why is your hand bandaged?" he asked, a tone of concern filling his voice, his blue eyes looked down with worry at her.

"Oh, I punch some chick out today...I told you about it," commented Sara, a smiling playing on her face.

"No you didn't," replied Grissom, sternly; surely he would remember if his pregant wife mentioned that she had gotten into a fight.

"I told you about the community centre and what happened. How the crowb broke out and things got rough. Brass got punched in the eye, I told you that," explained Sara.

"Yeah, but you didn't mention that you where involved too," replied Grissom, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you didn't ask," teased Sara back with a shrugg. She loved how protected Grissom could get sometimes, especially now that she was pregant. she loved when he showed his love for her.

"Well next time, your on a scene and a fight breaks out, please don't get involved, okay?"

"Okay but I can't make any promises Gil. If a bitch comes at me, I have to defend myself. Remember I grew up in a trailer park!" she mentioned as she leaned back against his chest and sigh.

A deep chuckle escaped from Grissom's thoat at this. Sara had always been fisty, he could remember. One of the many things he loved about her. "Let's get some rest now. You must be exhuasted," he commented as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am," she whispered as she sat up and leaned down on the pillow. She watched as Grissom leaned over and turned off the bedroom light, filling the room with darkness. Moving on to her side, she felt Grissom press himself behind her, spooning.

"Gil," she whispered out in the dark.

"Yeah, Love," he asked.

"I'm happy your home again and not in Paris," she whispered back.

"Me too," he replied as he kissed the back of her neck, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

* * *

See I told you it would be filled with fluffiness! :D thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
